


就算是里番魔法少年这个剧情也太过分了吧？！

by Ourea952713



Category: RPF - Fandom, 游戏区
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea952713/pseuds/Ourea952713
Summary: 本篇是本子向同人，包含大量雷普/调教/肉体与精神折磨等内容，很黄很暴力，r18和r18g兼具，请酌情阅读，如有不适及时退出。以及务必、千万、绝对不要联系到三次或真人，谢谢。
Relationships: 恩怨组
Kudos: 3





	1. 英雄末路

从旧城区方向传来的呼啸与嘶吼，混着大地隐隐的震颤，已经持续了十多个小时。此刻，夜幕笼罩之下的新城区内全面戒严，街道上一点儿人声也听不见，像是整个城市都在恐惧之中屏息以待。  
每一间亮着灯的窗户里，人们麻木地等待着，是那些不属于这个世界的怪物们，会再次吞噬这片土地？还是今夜安然过去，他们仍能看到第二天的太阳？

而另一边，早在战争之初就化为废墟的旧城区中，嘶吼声此起彼伏，无数机械兽碾过坍塌的建筑残块与同类冒着电火花的尸体，如同银灰色的浪潮一般吞没这片大地。  
那怪异不谐的声响混在呼啸的风中，越发令人恐惧，但此时此刻，却丝毫不能压倒这战场上的第三种声音。  
剑刃切开金属的铮然鸣响，伴随着往复回旋的提琴和号声，魔力的爆发每一下都踩着渐次加重的鼓点，将跃起扑咬的机械兽轰成碎块——这乐声不知来源，在兽群的吼叫中显得无比单薄，但却始终清晰，在这片魔物尸体铸就的阵地之上，如同那不断闪动的青色剑光，一次次和着战斗响起来。  
在高亢的歌声之中，以一己之力逼退入侵这个世界的魔物的，是一个扎着粉色发辫的少年。  
受伤的兽群低吼着暂且退去，在那高高堆砌的尸山周围留下一片空白，无数缺乏感情的视线之中，pi拄着剑柄，半跪在几头机械兽的残骸之间，一时分不清身上黏腻的感觉是来源于魔物的体液还是自己的血。  
背景的音乐逐渐淡出，pi颤抖着喘息着，浑身都在发抖，流淌在体内的魔力几近枯竭，只留下一具与普通人无异的软弱身躯，在这短暂的休战中，因为伤痛和疲惫而站不起来。  
痛，每一块拉伤痉挛的肌肉，每一处利爪与尖牙留下的裂口，每一块被激光灼得焦黑的皮肤，都在叫嚣着痛楚。  
一道闪亮的蓝色光束划破夜空，笔直地朝他射过来——那并不是真的光，而是高热的能量流，也正因如此，从这光束发射到它命中目标，中间需要一定的时间。  
尽管这一点空隙常人几乎无法察觉，更不可能及时作出应对，但pi能。  
疲惫的身体瞬间进入战斗的状态，少年一剑挑起一头机械兽的残骸，替自己挡住那光束，在炽热铁水洒落、光束重新出现之前，他已经向一侧跃起，任由蓝色的能量流从身边闪过。  
就在这时，pi心头突然浮现出了强烈的危机感，他本能地拧身、挥砍，然而，一阵柔和的气流避过剑锋，像是亲吻一般，从他左脸上轻轻擦过。  
左侧的视野一黑。  
“啊呀，本来想偷别的。”妩媚女声裹在风中，再次匿入兽群，远远地飘来一丝尾音，“可惜了，这么漂亮的眼睛……”  
本该利落的受身，由于失去了半边的视野，变成了狼狈的倒地，一块金属碎片划过脸颊，鲜血立即渗了出来，pi却顾不得去擦，而是再次翻滚，从脚下伸出的胶质触肢间钻了出去。  
三个“王”级魔物，还有不怕死不会累的机械兽潮……pi捂住突突跳动的左眼，只觉得心中发苦。  
若不是这一带眼下只有他一个魔法少年，他真想跑了算了，求援信号黄昏之前就发了出去，但通讯器在战斗中损毁，他也不知道那边到底怎么回事，十个多小时不间断的苦战，他真的快撑不下去了。  
他不想死，是人都怕死，不怕死的不叫勇气，叫蠢。  
但他不能退，哪怕撑不下去也得撑，要是他没能拖住这些机械兽，让它们冲进城市里的话……这座城市里的人，恐怕十分之一都活不下来。  
更何况……更何况。  
pi晃晃脑袋，把盖在左眼上的手挪开，被窃走视力的左眼暗淡无光，不复灵动的神采，右眼却灼灼发亮，陡然升起的战斗意志，几乎让皎月都蒙上了一层血色。  
更何况，面对这三个猫戏耗子一样耍着他玩的魔物，他也不想跑。  
用手背蹭了蹭脸，伤口的血在沾了尘土的皮肤上洗出一条鲜红的痕迹，pi扯扯嘴角，露出一丝狂气的笑容。  
跑不跑，反正都是要死的——与其在逃跑时死于背后射来的暗箭，倒不如以身作剑，将黎明钉在这片大地上！

疲惫的身体压榨出最后一股魔力，pi吐出一口气，缓缓站起身，抬头看了看天空中高悬的满月，微微眯起了眼睛，像是在聆听什么。  
这本该是一个很好的攻击机会，但周围的机械兽们竟一时没有动作，某种不可见不可知的东西，在此刻慑住了它们，甚至有些直面这利剑般气势的机械兽，直接炸出了一串电火花，当场报废。  
血月之下，万籁俱寂。  
在这么一片寂静之中，一串清泠泠的钢琴声响起，先是舒缓，短短两次反复，猛烈沉重的鼓点和贝斯便加入进来，激昂的旋律和强力的节奏响彻了月下荒原，声波恍如实质般震荡着空气，将机械兽们压在地上簌簌发抖。  
作为谢幕曲，似乎有些过于豪迈了，不过，很符合他眼下的心情。  
痛楚和绝望在此刻都被抛到了脑后，随着不断共鸣的旋律，力量一点一滴地平息了肌肉的颤抖，在血管里流淌跃动着。狂暴的战意如同火山般喷发出来，支配了这具残破不堪的身体，一时间，连皮肤上都点着了一层薄薄的火焰，像是要以己身为薪柴，硬生生在这绝境中烧出一条路来。  
下一秒，pi抓住节拍，踏着鼓点猛然跃起，青色利刃不再只是折射月光，在背景咆哮般的歌声之中，那璀璨的剑光潮水般涌出，将半边夜空映得犹如晨光乍现，剑锋直指兽潮之中，躲在幕后的操纵者！

——想要我的命？好啊！有种自己来拿！

这倾尽全力的一剑破坏力惊人，所有被笼罩在青色光芒之下的魔物，连一丝挣扎之力都没有，便悄无声息地化为了齑粉。  
背后传来的魔力波动告诉他，其他的“王”也出手了，但他没有回头，也没有躲避，反而将所有的力量都灌注入手中的剑刃，放弃自身的防御，全力斩下！  
长长的裂口凭空出现在剑刃划过的地方，紧接着，一片显示错误般的杂色光斑快速闪过，空气中缓缓浮现出一道怪异的身影。  
它的主体部分是一个银白色的球体，靠近pi的这一侧，几道蓝色光圈层叠镶嵌，看上去就像是一只眼睛，只不过隐藏在下方的炮口显示出它还有另外的功能；从那金属球体上，还伸出十多条由许多关节拼接而成的机械触手，用于抓握和移动。  
此刻，那一道横贯了整个球体、斩断了数根触手的裂痕，正从中放射出青色的光芒，短短半秒，就将其吞噬同化，炸成无数光屑。  
随着操纵者消失，周围的机械兽也随之接连发出报错声，成片地陷入瘫痪。  
手中的利剑已经因为魔力枯竭而黯淡无光，pi跌跌撞撞地前冲几步，才稳住身形，尚来不及浮现出其他的念头，两枚钉刺便破风而来，一左一右从背后穿透了他的肩膀，尾部连接的细细银丝猛然绷紧，要把他拖倒在地。  
钩状的前端在拉扯之下深深陷入肌腱，甚至卡进了骨骼间的缝隙之中，两道血箭从伤口飙出，剧痛让pi险些发出一声惨叫，但他硬是咬牙顶住，一步未退，举起手中濒临溃散的剑刃，回手去削那穿入身体的钉刺，齿间都因为用力过度渗出了血丝。  
可惜，他这一剑还没挥到一半，那股熟悉的气流便已赶到，轻柔的触碰带走了pi仅剩的力气，手指一松，长剑便从剑柄处化作闪着光的像素散去。  
脚下的废墟中，无数半透明的果冻状触手争先恐后地钻出，缠上小腿，束住双臂，绞住脖颈，在这样的重压之下，pi终于支撑不住，双膝一软，跪倒在了地上。  
那些紧缚住他的触肢迅速融合在一起，眨眼之间，就聚合成一只巨大的史莱姆，将他包裹在内。  
pi本想屏住呼吸，但虚脱的感觉一阵一阵地涌上来，大大地降低了他的反应速度和自控能力，被绞喉的窒息感刚一退下去，他就下意识地喘了口气。  
灌入胃部和肺中的不是亟需的氧气，而是大量的胶冻，剧烈的灼烧感和撕裂感从体内扩散开来，令人类在濒死的痛苦中挣扎起来，然而已经到达极限的身体只能以微弱的抽搐回应他的求生欲，一串串气泡从口鼻间溢出，缓缓上浮。  
一只银白色的金属项圈从不远处飞来，被史莱姆主动吞了进去，落在pi的脖颈上，“咔”地一声合拢，其上铭刻的奇异符号从项圈表面升起，形成了一圈闪亮的符文光环，瞬间的膨胀之后，猛然回缩，恢复了黯淡。  
咕唧——  
随着一阵粘腻的声响，史莱姆将包裹在体内的人类吐出，pi在一地淡蓝色的粘液中蜷成了虾米，撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，因缺氧而涣散的意识也渐渐聚拢。  
顾不上去抹口鼻间混着血沫的胶质，pi颤抖的手指按上了自己的脖子：陌生而冰冷的触感，但他不会认错，而心中浮现出的念头，甚至让他忽略了体内仿佛被切断了联系的魔力核心。

——这个项圈的样子……他见过。

在魔法管理局的监禁室那里，违反纪律的魔法少年（女）们，脖颈上戴着的，就是这样的项圈。

TBC

PS：谁能想到一个本子向的东西，居然还会重写修改，甚至第一章都没有半点搞黄内容呢？


	2. 长夜

能从危机降临之初活到现在的魔法少年，不说个个都是钢铁意志，至少也是性格顽强，不到最后一刻绝不放弃求生——但此刻pi仿佛中了石化魔法一般，只是抓着颈上的项圈，一动不动地注视着地面。  
刚从鬼门关走过一道的恐怖感还未褪去，血流的冲击震得他耳膜生疼，大脑也像是因缺氧而罢工，一片空白。  
或者说，并非是他想不明白，而是不愿相信，如果这就是真相……  
人类的眼眶微微发红，指尖陷入了项圈与颈部之间的缝隙，几乎抓破了皮肤，他深深地埋下了头去，浑身发抖。  
那些为了守护这个世界欣然赴死的同伴，那些他未来得及救下的战友，那些只差一步之遥就可以挽回的生命……  
十多年无休无止的战乱，魔法少年们用命堆出的“最后防线”，这一切的牺牲，到头来……换得的却是强权的重压、无情的利用和抛弃？  
他们这些人，用巨大的代价得到的保护人类的力量，难道竟比身为敌人的魔物更令人忌惮吗？！  
pi豁然抬起头，朝向城市的方向，喉咙里发出了歇斯底里的吼叫。  
这嘶哑的不成句的质问散在风里，无人回答，荒野上只有他自己，落在这个针对他的圈套之中。

嗡嗡——  
忽然，一阵机械运转的声音拉回了pi的注意力。  
“刚才那下，可真疼啊……”  
声音的来源是一条机械犬，红色的电子眼信号不良似地闪烁两下，冒着电火花的金属躯体重新站了起来，一处弹开的外壳下叮叮哐哐地掉出来几个螺丝。  
“哈！谁让你在机械兽身上安痛觉系统的？”  
含着幸灾乐祸之意的女性嗓音从侧面响起，肩膀上的钉刺随之被猛地扯动，钩状的前端伸直，从肌肉间拔了出去。  
伤口撕裂的痛楚令pi闷哼了一声，用发抖的胳膊支起上身，转头看去。  
血从头上某处伤口淌下来，染红了他的视野，一片模糊中只能看出一个异色的影子，pi费力地眨了几次眼，方才看清那是一个身披翠绿轻纱的女性，手中握着一对飞镰，之前她就是用它们勾穿了他的身体，再往下看去……覆着嫩绿色甲壳的昆虫身体与人形的上半身无缝衔接在了一起，四条修长纤细但绝不令人赏心悦目的足肢撑起了这个半人半虫的怪物。  
啊，对了，这是第四个“王”。  
他后知后觉地反应过来，几乎已经感到麻木了。  
三个高级魔物已经能抽空一座城市范围内的魔力，四个……开启次元之门需要大量的魔力，它们要怎么回魔界去？  
这个问题油然浮现在他的脑海中，一种不好的预感在思维边缘徘徊，却无法被清晰地捕捉。  
而且，不知为何，明明夜间的风带着丝丝寒意，又在战斗中留了这么多血，他却感到身体内部隐隐地发起热来，伤口似乎也没那么痛了……  
pi闭上眼睛摇晃了一下脑袋，像是要把脑海中混沌的感受甩出去似的，这时，却忽然感到什么凉而软滑的东西缓缓爬过他的小腿，一部分灵巧地卸下护膝、拨开绑在大腿上的皮带搭扣，其余的部分则争先恐后地朝裤腿里挤去。  
人类本能地蹬踹着双腿往前逃去，但史莱姆的动作比他更快，一片澄澈的蓝沉沉地朝他压了过来，魔物富有弹性的胶质身体已经转化成更加柔软的形态，伸出抵挡的左手只是使他的胳膊更加深陷入软泥之中，却无法阻止自己的身体被又粘又凉的胶质缠绕、附着，变得越来越沉重。  
一根淡蓝色的触手从pi的脸颊上舔过，抬起了他的下巴，使他脸上浮现的绯色在月光下一览无余。  
“你们……要对我做什么？”  
头脑中昏沉的感觉更甚，pi的目光在围拢了的几只魔物身上转了一圈——尽管知道不会有什么好结果，浮上心头的强烈不安还是令他问出了这个问题。  
“别担心，”轻柔的风声在他耳边低语，“只不过是跟你‘预支’一点魔力罢了。”

这并不是什么预料之中的答案，不过很快，pi就理解了，所谓的预支魔力，指的是什么了。  
原本贴着腿根处细嫩皮肤蠕动的软泥，此刻正隔着被粘液浸透了的布料贴着他的性器滑动，体内爆发出的仿佛被点着一般的热度，逼出他一声猝不及防的低喊。  
一瞬间，pi明白过来，并且疯了一样地挣扎起来。  
史莱姆还没有完全绑缚住他，慌乱之中，他的右手在外套内侧碰到了某个坚硬物体，pi眼神一凝，带着一股你死我活的狠辣，猛地拔出那支纯白的手枪，单手解除保险，拧身、抬手、射击！  
——砰砰砰砰砰！  
枪口焰与爆破的响声穿透夜色，他没有管这几枪的效果，当手枪中还剩下最后一发子弹的时候，pi掉转枪口，对着自己的太阳穴毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

咔。  
枪匣内传来的是空落落的回响。  
几秒的静默过后，pi的手指缓缓从扳机上松开了。  
目光所及不远处，一枚子弹在气流的托举下，如同嘲笑他一般，随着起落一闪一闪地反射着月光。

史莱姆的行动根本没有被阻挡，甚至没有半分减缓，子弹造成的空腔短短几秒就愈合起来，几枚再无杀伤力的黄铜弹壳漂浮在透明的胶质之中沉沉浮浮。  
双手都被黏答答的软泥裹住向头顶拽去，膝盖与小腿由于淡蓝色胶质的承托，倒不至于直接硌在满是金属碎片的地面上，然而也因此，在粘性物质的束缚下pi无论如何挣扎也无法站起身来，只能跪坐在地眼睁睁地看着史莱姆爬上他的躯体。  
魔法少年的服装本质上也是魔力构成的，对于史莱姆这种类型的魔物来说，成功捕获之后想要慢慢腐蚀掉是很简单的事情。  
pi费力地合拢双腿试图阻止对方的侵入，但体内升起的热度消弭了他的力气，而对于不定形生物来说，哪怕最细微的缝隙也足以令它得手。  
感受到从布料间渐渐渗透进的凉意，pi紧紧地闭上了眼睛，身体一阵阵地颤抖着——但比起对于即将遭遇之事的恐惧，更让他无法忍受的是这种无能为力的愤怒与任人践踏的耻辱。  
但紧接着，疲惫和绝望就一阵一阵地涌了上来——他挣扎过了，也拼死抵抗过了，但这一天实在是太长了。  
从他踏出城市的那一刻起，就注定等不来任何援助。战争打了太久，他早知道上面在陆续派人与魔物谈判，只是没想到，他们为了扫清道路，竟然会做得这么绝。  
——天杀的魔法管理局。  
现在想来，也不知先前那些他以为能够脱困的机会，是不是魔物们故意留下的一丝希望，以此享受他一次次凝聚意志又重新陷入绝望的过程，又或者，它们本就稳操胜券，因此根本不在意这些徒劳的抵抗。

伤口的痛楚渐渐麻痹，取而代之的是不合时宜的情欲，从腹部一路烧了起来，pi抿抿嘴，把呻吟咽下去，只从鼻子里呼出一股灼热的气息。  
史莱姆并没有将他的衣物全部溶解，但从破损处钻入的触手在布料下蠕蠕而动的样子，怎么想都比全裸还糟糕一点。  
在催情物质的作用下，那带着凉意的触碰落在发烫的皮肤上，全然被转化成了陌生的欣快感，仅仅是控制自己不要随着魔物的动作耸动身体，就已经耗尽了pi的意志力。  
更何况，自从最后一位同期的队友在战场上一去不回，他就将全部精力都发泄在厮杀之中，这时才惊觉自己对于战斗以外的事情，包括生理需求，着实忽略了太久。  
经历激烈战斗后的身体尽管疲惫，却比平常更容易被挑逗，因此，当史莱姆终于打开了他的双腿，厚实而柔软的胶质层层绞紧的瞬间，人类骤然发出了一声濒死般的悲鸣，裸露在外的腰部肌肉一下绷紧，整个人都扭动着向上窜去。  
但只是那么半秒，他便像是被抽去了骨头一般瘫软下来，小腹微微抽搐着，缠在腰胯间的软泥里缓缓漫开一缕浑浊的白。

突如其来的高潮冲散了他的思维，一片空白茫然之中，pi失神地望着上方，直到胸前传来微痛的酥麻快感拉回了他的神志，他才意识到，事情还没完。  
细长的胶质触手拉扯着他的乳尖，胸部饱满的肌肉也因触手的缠绕勒出了色情的凹陷，而他的身体在本能支配之下，正不自觉地渴求着爱抚。  
这个认知令pi瞬间被强烈的羞耻击中，他立即弓着腰向后缩去，却又因为高潮的余韵而手脚发软，轻易就被拖了回来，看上去倒像是欲迎还拒。  
“不愧是最强的魔法少年，这种程度的魔力含量，再来两三次，应该就足够打开传送门了。”  
不知道是谁的声音落入他的耳中，pi一下清醒过来，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
还来？！  
身下的活性胶质却没有因为他的恐慌而有所怜悯，看似柔软无力的软泥贴着他的臀部蠕动了一阵，可能是认为那层布料限制发挥，于是扯住裤腰向下一拽，将那早就被各种液体弄得乱七八糟的裤子扒了下来。  
pi头皮一麻，条件反射地绷紧了身体，然而这无法阻止无定形的软泥挤进臀缝，试探性地朝微微翕张的后穴里戳刺。  
“不……不要进来！”  
他哑着嗓子叫了出来，却只能感受着软而凉的胶质揉开了穴口，一点一点钻进了他的身体，被撑开的酸疼随着魔物的侵犯而弥漫开来，但更恐怖的是腹腔内沉甸甸的压迫感，即使不低下头去，pi也猜得到自己现在是什么样子。  
这种仿佛内脏都被挤到移位的错觉，让少年呼吸间都带上了颤抖和哭腔。  
“痛……呃！！”  
呼痛的意图被体内忽然窜起的电流打断，尾音拔高了八度，完全不同于射精的快感，尚在不应期的性器颤颤巍巍地吐出透明的液体，又被裹住他的软泥吮吸干净。  
史莱姆的身体足够柔软，因而它的进入并没有造成强烈的撕裂感，但此刻的pi反倒希望能有一些痛感来分散他的注意力，好让他从这全然失控的状况下脱离出来。  
陌生的愉悦感支配了他的大脑，腰部以下几乎陷入了麻木，原本不配合的挣扎此刻已经瓦解，人类口中漏出破碎的呻吟，身体软绵绵地随着快感的浪潮颠簸。  
高潮的边界渐渐模糊，在这绵长的幻境般的快乐之中，pi的意志缓缓地溃散了。

在彻底失去意识之前，他眼前最后的画面，是一轮满月缓缓消失在阴云之后。

TBC


End file.
